


Talking Sense

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal comes to talk sense into Dinah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Sense

The first time she heard a nearby shop had been robbed, her jaw clenched, but she kept reading with Sin, ignoring Rhosyn's hinting tones.

Two days later, a punk kid stole a purse, shoving a woman down and causing her child to tumble into the street. Sin's reflexes reacted faster than Dinah, jerking the child back to the sidewalk. On one hand, she was proud of her daughter for having learned a protective instinct. On the other, she felt the guilt for not being among the costumed community anymore.

It was in that mindset, that funk of a mood that she was in when Hal Jordan walked in the shop, nodded politely to Rhosyn, and glided over to take Dinah's elbow.

"Hal…" she said, very much in a warning tone, but he ignored it, as he always had.

"Dinah Lance, what is in your head?!" he demanded once he had gotten her into the back room, bringing up a shield to block out all sounds and keep anyone else from entering.

"I'm raising my daughter," she snapped, opening her mouth to add to it.

"Dinah, please! This world has lost too many heroes to lose one of its best like you!" Hal took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Your boy is able to balance fatherhood with being a hero! Take a page from his book!"

Dinah shook her head. "Sin needs…"

"A group like what Roy had; that's what she needs. I know she's young, Di, but your friend…Oracle, she filled me in on the girl's special circumstances." Hal tipped Dinah's chin up to look into her eyes. "Dinah, you can't quit. We need you out there too much. Too many people look to you, see you as a figurehead of what humankind can be when they help themselves."

Dinah fought the urge to pull away from him, the one friend from the old days who was still active. J'onn was missing, which troubled her deeply, and so was Arthur, but that happened off and on too regularly. Barry…Barry was the greatest hero in her world, and had given his all when the Crisis happened. 

"Hal, do you know what I was doing when I acquired Sin?"

"Training." He let go of her chin, but sat on the desk and drew her with him, smiling when she started swinging her legs, sitting right next to him.

"I learned the ways of a killer, Hal…I let myself be trained into the ways of one of the most dangerous women on Earth, because I thought I could gain the tools and use them for good." She sighed. "I don't think that now."

"Why?" Hal looped an arm around her shoulders, letting her move close. He cared more for her than nearly any other hero, a solid link to a much simpler time.

"Because every time I enter combat now, every time the odds get a little overwhelming, the training takes over. What happens the day I can't stop, the day the odds are staggering?" She looked up at him. "The day I fail, Hal?"

He gave a sharp bark of laughter at that. "Di, you don't know how to fail!" His arm squeezed her shoulders strongly. "Look, if you're concerned about running at the street level, because you got some major moves now, why don't we use that where it's needed?"

She gave him a puzzled look, then slowly shook her head as she realized what he was hinting at. "Harold Jordan, we cannot go starting…"

"Why not Dinah? We broke it; shouldn't we fix it?" he asked her softly. "I've got a few leads on candidates…." he added in a teasing voice, and she had to smile, laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah? Like who?" She knew she'd do it, knew that one way or another, Hal would never stop until she agreed.

"Like your boy…" he began, pleased he had hooked her without much fuss. In his mind's eye, having Dinah on board was just the beginning of good things to come.


End file.
